Need You Now
by Nobody Owens
Summary: 'Je veux juste être ton ami, Harry. Laisse-moi être celui qui t'aidera...' OS sur la quatrième année d'Harry. Couple Harry x Cedric.


_Petit OS sur la quatrième année d'Harry, le Tournoi des 3 sorciers, et le besoin de l'autre... Bonne lecture._

**Need You Now. **

Harry Potter marchait rapidement, courant presque dans les vastes couloirs de la prestigieuse école. Il entendait très nettement les interpellations et les insultes de ses camardes, mais s'efforçait de ne pas y prêter attention.

Ça ne finirait donc jamais. Il aurait tant aimé être un élève _normal_, sans cicatrice et avec des parents. Il soupira. Il était voué à être différent toute sa vie. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Qu'avait-il de particulier pour que Voldemort le choisisse ? Jamais il ne serait tranquille son passé le rattraperait toujours.

Il tourna au coin d'un couloir, et heurta violemment quelqu'un. Si violemment qu'il fut projeté en arrière et qu'il tomba sur les fesses. Le jeune Gryffondor allait encore recevoir des moqueries. Mais ce soir, il n'était pas d'humeur voilà qui promettait du spectacle...

« Oh mon Dieu ! Cedric ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Bordel, Potter ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu mets les pieds ? »

« En plus de voler la vedette au vrai champion de Poudlard, tu veux en plus l'attaquer ? »

« Lâche ! »

« Idiot ! »

« Crétin ! »

« Ça suffit. »

« Franchement, Potter, tu crains... »

« J'AI DIT : CA SUFFIT ! »

Le silence se fit. Harry, qui était toujours par terre, leva la tête vers la personne à qui appartenait la voix.

Cedric Diggory, 7e année à Poufsouffle, champion de Poudlard, regardait ses camarades avec colère.

« Mais, Cedric... »

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Allez vous-en. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir. »

« Mais... »

« PARTEZ ! »

Les amis du Poufsouffle restèrent interdits quelques instants, puis partirent sans demander leur reste devant la froide colère de Cedric. Ce dernier les regarda disparaître, puis se tourna vers Harry, toute trace de colère disparue.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. Leur comportement est inexcusable. Je leur ai pourtant interdit de se conduire comme ça... »

« C'est bon, c'est bon... » le coupa Harry. « J'ai l'habitude, de toute façon... »

Il tenta de se lever, mais son lourd sac de cours le clouait au sol, et empêchait toute manœuvre. Une main se tendit vers lui. Harry la regarda, puis la saisit. Il grommela un vague merci, puis commença à s'éloigner.

« Harry, attends... » Ce dernier s'immobilisa, mais ne se retourna pas. «J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais disputé avec ton ami, Weasley, je crois. Et... ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, en ce moment... »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » demanda froidement Harry, toujours sans se retourner.

« C'est juste que... si jamais tu as envie d'en parler, ou si tu as juste besoin d'un peu de compagnie... eh bien, sache que je suis là. »

Harry se retourna vivement, et fixa Cedric, qui lui aussi le regardait. Un silence s'installa, lourd, entêtant. Puis soudain, le jeune Gryffondor explosa.

« Mais... mais bordel, Cedric ! On est des adversaires ! On est ennemis ! Et puis, même sans ça, je ne te connais pas ! »

« Nous nous battons pour la même école, Harry. » dit calmement le Poufsouffle.

« Non, non ! Toi, tout le monde t'acclame, tout le monde t'aime ! Moi, on me déteste et on m'insulte ! On est absolument différents, bordel ! Je... »

Le jeune Gryffondor laissait s'écouler le flot de colère et de tristesse qu'il avait trop longtemps retenu. Son agacement redoubla lorsqu'il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Harry, écoute-moi ! Je veux juste t'aider à traverser tout ça ! Tu es seul ! Et je sais que même toi, Harry, même toi, tu ne peux pas faire face à cette épreuve sans personne pour te soutenir ! »

Cedric se tut, à bout de souffle. Les deux garçons se fixèrent en silence, et l'aîné reprit tout bas, chuchotant presque.

« Je veux juste être ton ami, Harry... Laisse-moi être celui qui t'aidera... »

Les larmes débordèrent soudain, inondant le regard vert émeraude du Gryffondor. Le stress et l'injustice qu'il ressentait le noyaient, l'emportaient dans un tourbillon de chagrin. Ses épaules tremblaient au rythme de ses sanglots qui résonnaient dans le vaste couloir vide. Vide. Vide et désert, comme son cœur.

Cedric s'approcha, et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant jusqu'à l'étouffer. Harry se laissa aller, ses larmes mouillant désormais la chemise de son camarade.

C'était des larmes d'enfant. Des larmes de petit garçon perdu, avec personne pour l'aider. Harry s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à ce corps qui lui semblait être un rocher érigé dans la tempête de ses émotions.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Harry se sentit faible, et vide. Et incroyablement fatigué. Comme si ses larmes avaient également emporté ses forces et sa volonté. Cedric le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Harry, ça va aller ? »

« Oui, oui... Je vais aller me coucher, et ça ira mieux... Merci, Cedric... » répondit le rouge et or en s'essuyant les yeux.

De ce fait, il ne vit pas le Poufsouffle s'approcher de lui et poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry le regarda, étonné, mais ne le repoussa pas. Cedric s'éloigna, mais ne quitta pas le Gryffondor des yeux. Ce dernier se détourna, et commença à s'éloigner vers son dortoir.

« N'oublie pas, Harry, je suis là. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Harry sourit. Le plus âgé le couva du regard, puis disparut à son tour au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs.

**?**

Lorsque Harry se jeta sur son lit, se débarrassant simultanément de ses chaussures et de ses lunettes, il se sentit presque heureux pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il sourit faiblement, persuadé qu'à présent rien ne serait plus pareil.

Cedric...

Cedric était là, maintenant. Et il l'aiderait.

Cedric...

Harry s'endormit avec le visage souriant du Poufsouffle dansant sous ses paupières closes.

Non, rien ne serait plus pareil...


End file.
